


I couldn't hear you!

by 20gayteeneds



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Early Mornings, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20gayteeneds/pseuds/20gayteeneds
Summary: “Yeah, the Sun decided to be a jerk today and woke me up at six.”“I'll beat him up for you,” was said as the lanky boy plopped on the bed.“Since when does the sun have a gender?”





	I couldn't hear you!

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing my own works, feels great and terrifying.

Sunshine, what a wonderful thing.  
If you are anyone but an exhausted Eddie Kaspbrak. Why is he tired, you ask? One word.  
Richie Tozier.  
That damn boy was on Eddie's mind all night. And now the sun is ruining the two hours of sleep he was trying to get before getting ready for school.  
His alarm was set to go off at six-thirty. Twenty-seven minutes from now. And Eddie has come to a conclusion. The sun is a bitch.  
Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, The boy thought to himself sarcastically. Finally, he accepted his fate and sat up. A brisk shower and some green tea should help him wake up.  
So he grabbed his towel off the back of his chair and walked his short legs into the lukewarm shower.  
Once he got back to room he worked on getting dressed and he turned off his now beeping alarm. Maybe some pastel clothes today?  
Tap tap tap.  
Eddie may or may not spilled some tea on himself in fear.  
The was the asshole himself at the window. Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier in all his early morning glory.  
He mouthed the words, “Let me in!” To Eddie, who immediately obliged.  
“Hey, baby, you're already dressed.” Richie said, kissing the top of Eddie's still damp hair.  
The shorter boy hugged him in return and with a slight roll of his eye's replied, “Yeah, the Sun decided to be a jerk today and woke me up at six.”  
“I'll beat him up for you,” was said as the lanky boy plopped on the bed.  
“Since when does the sun have a gender?” Eddie snorted, brushing his hair.  
Richie shrugged and threw his arm over his eyes, breathing softly. The moment was peacefully and cute. Something a bit different compared to recent times.  
The stress of school and their peers have put a damper on their fading honeymoon phase. Of course they were still madly in like, Eddie was terrified to say love and wanting Richie to announce their mutual feelings first. The fear of college and parents and rejectment and judgement were things that constantly pressed the brunettes mind.  
His boyfriend never seemed to show the same anxiety. He was the master of hiding his feelings. It was something Eddie tried to take with a grain of salt in all his years of knowing the trashmouth.  
But in this moment the curly haired man was slowly letting down some walls.  
He looked very tired and preoccupied.  
Eddie slowly walked over to his boyfriend and laid beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
“What's wrong, babe.”  
Richie removed his arm and smiled softly at the concerned boy.  
He is so beautiful and I'm so gone for him, Eddies mind screamed, in awe of the mess of a man in front of him.  
Richie Tozier was really a mess. Wild curly hair, some obscure band Tee, some ripped blue,jeans, and a tired look that never seemed to go away. But none of this matter to young Kaspbrak. He could see through it all, even appreciated. It what made Richie himself. Eddie figured that he could probably stare at that face for his whole life and never get bored of it.  
Sometimes during this whole rambling stream of thought Richie mutter something that made Eddie's heart skip a beat and he almost missed it.  
“Wait, I couldn't hear you!” A blushing Eddie said, frantically rolling on top of the taller boy.  
Richie sheepishly laughed and looked away, “Oh, too bad.”  
“Say it again, you dick!” Eddie said, giggling but silently begging all the forces in the universe that he heard his boyfriend right.  
Richie stared into his eyes and loudly said. ”I'm hopelessly in love with you Spaghetti man, so you better get used to it!”  
Eddie felt breathless, and if he was still a kid,he would be reaching for his phoney inhaler.  
“I love… your mom,”  
Richie burst out laughing, “Oh, my God! Is that pay back for all my jokes?” He flipped them over, making Eddie giggle again.  
“Say it back, you coward! I know you feel the same!”  
Their laughter died down and Eddie passionately said, “I love you more than I thought possible. And you're right I have been a coward, I was afraid to say it for a while now. But once I said it, I felt so fucking free.”  
“That's the spirit, baby.” Richie said kissing him feverishly.  
They kissed for an unknown amount of minutes, and it eventually turned into cute cuddle.  
It stayed like that till they were forced to leave for school.  
Eddie walked Richie to the window.  
“See you in a few, Eds.” Richie said, slipping his feet onto the tree outside of Eddie's room.  
The boy was too happy to correct him on the name, “Well I would hope so,”  
They kissed one more time and Richie disappeared.  
Eddie grabbed his bag, still mulling over their exchanged words.  
“Eddie! That boy is at my door, get him out of here now!”  
He just smiled at his mom's angry words, taking his time waking down the stairs and thinking about love, love, love.


End file.
